The present disclosure relates generally to the software arts, and more particularly, methods for using a redundant transaction infrastructure to detect certain behavior.
Software-race conditions, which can lead to erroneous processing, often exist in multi-threaded programs on multi-processor systems. The software-race conditions can be caused by errors or flaws in code (typically referred to as bugs). In multi-threaded programs, these bugs can be timing sensitive; that is, an output of the code can be dependent on a sequence or timing of other events. Timing sensitive errors may be particularly difficult to detect since the code can exhibit different behavior under different conditions, such as when being debugged.